The sky maiden, the former magic council member and the wannabe
by HopeFaith10
Summary: Wendy, Mest/Doranbolt and Romeo have gone their separate ways overtime but suddenly, the three end up in the center of a Dark Guild VS Legal Guild war. The three must work together to take down the dark guild and save the rest of Fairy Tail. But when secrets that have been kept too long get out, will the three be able to stick together?
1. Chapter 1

This is based off a random theory that came into mind in my school bathroom. It would explain a lot about what happens between Mest and Wendy in season 3. I hope you guys enjoy this story.

* * *

Wendy woke up in Lucy's bed. She sat up and Lucy yelled "NATSU THAT BETTER NOT BE YOU IN THERE.". Wendy gasped as Lucy's bathroom door flung open and Lucy appeared wearing a towel and a hair towel. "Oh it's just you Wendy." Lucy said, looking surprised. Wendy nodded. Lucy smiled and asked her "How did the job go yesterday?". "It was really cool. Me and Natsu defeated most of the guards, Gajeel seemed very lazy. Panther Lily helped out as well" Wendy explained. Lucy chuckled "Did you guys manage to destroy the emerald?". Wendy nodded. Carla flew into the apartment through the open window. "Thank goodness you're alright Wendy. You shouldn't have gone into the trouble of trying to kick that guard in the..." Carla paused as she was about to curse. Instead she just sighed and said "Butt". Lucy burst out laughing when Carla said butt. Carla huffed and turned back to Wendy. "There's someone that would like to see you in the guild hall." she said before flying back out the window. _Who could want to see me?_ Wendy thought. She quickly got out of the bed and walked down the stairs. On the way down, she encountered Lucy's landlady. "Is Lucy Heartfilia in the apartment you just came out of?" the landlady asked. Wendy nodded and continued her journey to the guild hall. She entered the guild hall to see a bunch of her guildmates talking to a man with black hair and a scar that seemed familiar to Wendy. Natsu walked over to Wendy and said "That guy over there wants to talk to ya. Me and Happy are going on a job. Hopefully you'll catch up later". Wendy nodded and watched as two of her friend left.

She walked over to the man and said "Hi, you wanted to see me?". The man's eyes widened when he saw Wendy. He stared at her for a couple of second and said "Wendy? Do you remember me?". Wendy shook her head. She had no memory of this man. "It's me, Mest." the man explained. Wendy suddenly remembered why his scar seemed familiar to her. She remembered what happened to Tenrou Island. She gasped and asked "But why did you come here?". Mest sighed and explained "I have something I must tell you, please come with me". Wendy followed Mest to the Magnolia river. They stood on the bridge and Mest started of by explaining "I was too embarrassed to say what I need to say in front of your friends. I mean, what would you expect from a father?". Wendy took some time to think about what he just said. She narrowed it down to two possible outcomes: Mest was her father OR Mest knew her father was. "What do you mean?" Wendy asked. Mest sighed and said "I am your father...". Wendy gasped.

"No, that can't be true. The only parent I've ever had is Grandeeney." she explained. Mest sighed and said "We'll talk more about it tomorrow. I know it can take a while to get over this kind of thing.". Mest then turned around and walked away. Wendy began walking towards the guild hall. She kept on telling herself that Mest was lying just like on Tenrou Island when he revealed his name to be Doranbolt. She didn't want to fall for any of his 'tricks' again. She came back to the guild hall and sat down with Lucy and Carla. She remained silent as she was too busy in her own thoughts. Could what Mest had said be true? Wendy suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder by Carla. "I just wanted to let you know child, Natsu and Happy are fishing if you wish to join them...but don't be getting into any trouble.". Wendy nodded in agreement and walked into the forest where Natsu and Happy went fishing. She was wandering around trying to find her friends when two masked people popped out of the bushes and started attacking her. Wendy was exhausted from running and was too tired to fight. The people were about to take her away when Wendy saw two figures fighting against them. She opened her eyes to see that it was Mest and Romeo fighting against masked members of a dark guild. She hadn't seen their guild mark before and was too tired to work it out. Once the fighting had stopped a different fight commenced, Mest had begun arguing with Romeo. Wendy sighed and watched this wasteful fight.

"What are you doing here? Trying to impress my daughter?" Mest started off the fight with. Romeo growled and replied "No, I'm just trying to protect my fellow guildmate.". Mest didn't believe him and the argument continued. "So you were trying to impress her!" Mest chuckled, trying to pull Romeo's leg (not literally, it means he's trying to tease him). Romeo began to blush but tried to hide it with anger. His anger got too out of hand and threw a dragon fart flame at Mest. Mest teleported behind Romeo before the flame could hit. He slapped Romeo in the face. This angered Wendy and she stood in between the two. "Stop fighting both of you!" She growled. The boys stopped. Wendy quickly went back to the guild hall and sat down by herself. She buried her fingertips in her hair. This was strange to her. Romeo and Mest fighting was just a piece of it. Then all she remembered was it all went black.

She had fainted due to her tiredness. Carla noticed the sleeping Wendy and took her to the sick room of the guild hall. She sighed and flew back down the stairs. Carla then froze as she had a vision of the untold future...

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my first Fairy Tail story. It's been a while since I started a new story so I decided to write this.


	2. Chapter 2

I was thinking of not making this chapter but then my brain was continuing it for me and it was "Hey loser why don't you continue this story because you need to be more active because you have died and your skills are horrible and you have an actual review on it and you should really quit it with the Club Penguin!"

So boom, chapter 2 baby. It's finally here. After like three months, I'm gonna fart gunning go for it with only some stupid ideas. (Lol, when do I ever have an idea what the fart I'm writing?) I want to update the majority of the stories I am focusing on at the moment before I have to suffer with a broken toe and school. I mean I'm already suffering with the broken toe but the day that I am starting this, the transition year students (fourth year of secondary school) students are starting, well in my school anyway. And if you started school on the 28th of August 2017, hope you had...or are having a brilliant day. I don't start until the 31st WHOO!

* * *

 _"Wendy? Is she dead? Doranbolt and Romeo fighting... what is this? Is this a war of some sort?"_ were Carla's thoughts as she saw the future. "Carla? Are you okay?" Wendy asked as she stared at her friend who seemed to be staring into space. "Y-yes I-I'm just f-fine" Carla stuttered. Wendy ignored her friend's obvious lying and said "Well I'm kind of upset at Mest...I mean Doranbolt and Romeo.". Carla was curious about what Wendy meant by that. "Why would you be angry at them?" Carla asked politely. Wendy blushed. She didn't really want to talk about Mest being her father and the two fighting over her. Wendy looked over at the window. She saw Romeo and Mest arguing. She was about to go outside and talk to them when suddenly Virgo rushed in, holding Lucy in one arm. She scooped up Wendy in the other and jumped out the window. "VIRGO WHAT THE HECK? I TOLD YOU TO GET ME AND THE OTHERS OUTTA THERE NOT JUMPING OUT OF A WINDOW!" Lucy yelled at the celestial spirit. "What's going on anyway?" Carla question, flying after Virgo. Lucy looked behind her and explained "We're under attack by a guild known as Emerald Spike.". Carla was shocked. She had heard of Emerald Spike but she never thought that they would ever attack Fairy Tail. A young girl with green hair suddenly jumped in front of them. "I won't let any members escape. Papa would kill me if I left anyone unharmed. My name is Cecilie Miren Liviana Florette and I'm here to kick your disgusting fairy butts." the girl yelled while pointing at them. A young man with tan skin and dark red hair was standing in the tree behind her, giving Virgo, Lucy and Wendy a look as if he was about to abuse them. Cecile turned around and said "But since I'm a princess, I'll get my most loyal assassin, Kondrat, to do the job for me because I can't risk getting blood all over my fabulous outfit.". The young man jumped down from the tree, still with the same look on his face. Wendy felt extremely nervous. Virgo disappeared and Lucy and Wendy were dropped. "Carla, take Wendy away. I'll fight this narcissistic brat and her abuser of a servant." Lucy ordered. Carla nodded and picked Wendy up. She flew at max speed until she suddenly bumped into a mop of black hair. Carla fell backwards and Wendy was on the ground again. Carla looked up to see Mest and Romeo looking at the two of them. Carla was shocked at the appearance of Mest.

Wendy looked up and was shocked. She was pretty sure she saw the duo arguing outside the guildhall before Virgo burst in. That's when she realized something. "YOU TWO ARE ILLUSIONS AND I CAN TELL IT!" Wendy yelled, getting up on her two feet. "Quite right little girl." Mest answered. His voice was not the same and she could tell it. Mest and Romeo suddenly turned into two men with cyan hair. "Our names are not Doranbolt and Romeo. Our names are Rokurou and Kurou also known as the demon siblings of Emerald Spike.". Wendy was seeing the two clearer now. She noticed the two were obviously siblings but not twins. One, with his guild mark on his right shoulder, was noticeably taller than the other one, who had his guild mark on his left shoulder. The taller one was wearing a necklace with the number six on it while the shorter one had the number nine on his necklace. Carla suddenly remembered something, Cecilie was wearing a necklace but it had the number two on it. "We're two of the ten children of the guild master of Emerald Spike. We noticed you came across our narcissistic sister, Cecilie, also known as number two. Number one is the most elite and oldest of the ten, also known as Inge. He's the head of us and the next master. But enough chit chat. We're actually here to assassinate you guys also known as end your lives." explained number nine. "I bet you two are wondering where your number seven and eights are. They're defeated, just like you guys are gonna be in a minute.". "Ah, I always knew Filip, also known as number eight, and Arya, also known as number seven, were weaklings." number six chuckled. "Yeah, they're fight was extremely easy and I bet this one is gonna be easier." Romeo said. Carla turned to Wendy and saw that she was passed out again. "Looks like this kiddos out for the count also known as gonna die!" number nine threated as he pulled out a green katana. He was about to strike Wendy on the head when Romeo get in between them and lit the sword on fire. Carla was in fright. She couldn't move with shock.

* * *

So yeah that's the rubbish chapter that I totally didn't use sites like Behind the Name and Thesaurus to make. Nah that's just stupid. See you guys in the next chapter. (nervous laugh)


End file.
